x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Re: The X-Files Wiki Hi, Merrystar. Thanks for your message on The X-Files Wiki. I definitely think the site could be improved by adding more to the help/style pages, so new users have a better guide as to how to contribute, but I have very little idea as to how to do this and how to phrase help text properly (I also know hardly anything about css - most of the style of The X-Files Wiki was copied from Memory Alpha, the main Star Trek wiki)! There are several issues that frequently crop up that I'd like to avoid happening, so often (such as users often copying info from wikipedia/other internet sources, verbatim). Also, help with moving over to the new Monaco stylesheet would be much appreciated! Is there anything that you/wikia can do about more advertising for the site, as there are tons of X-Files fans & sites out there and yet not much of a community on The X-Files Wiki (usually about three/four users maximum at a time) - is/are there any indication(s) as to what would increase the popularity of the site, apart from the new movie coming out?! Despite its name, The X-Files Wiki is about more than just The X-Files - it's also about related series Millennium and The Lone Gunmen but the majority of users who contribute don't seem to know this, so raising awareness with fans of the other, lesser known series would be good. Any help would be muchly appreciated, even if it was only advice on how to improve the wiki or gain more assistance, but practical help would admittedly be more valuable! --Mulder 00:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply and your compliment regarding The X-Files logo I created - I've always thought it might be good if it included an element from each of the three series the site encompasses, but it could also look too busy! In regards to a welcome template, there is Template:welcome. I did start using it, but no users have "stuck around" (even if they were "welcomed"!) so gave up using the template! Most users show very little interest in any rules/regulations/structured method(s) of contributing, but edit the pages only as they want to! For example, I've deleted several images that have been "badly named" (images uploaded to a namespace that's the same as the episode the image is taken from, rather than a description of what the image includes so there's more of an option whether it will be used to represent the episode or not on the relevant episode page - hope that makes sence; intentional spelling error!) :-), but they're still uploaded (check out the recent changes to see what I mean)! In regard to the new monaco skin, it would be best to copy the style that is already implemented, but there are still a few brown parts from MA that I've always wondered how to change. These include the introductory tables at the top of articles about main characters and episodes, as well as the middle of the three lines in the navigation templates used at the bottom of episode and season articles. Could you show me how to recolor these sections (what lines of css do this) so they can be color coordinated with the mainly blue style of the rest of the site? I was also wondering if wikia could spread the news about this wiki to all the users of wikipedia in [[wikipedia:Category:Wikipedians who like The X-Files|Category:Wikipedians who like The X-Files]] - this is obviously more than a one-person job, though! --Mulder 06:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::The blue background needs darkened slightly; as it is, visited available links disappear into the background, which looks kinda green! --Mulder 07:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hi. Is there a problem with keeping the color scheme as it was (except for the brown-to-black change)? Why have you changed it? I really like the main page mock-up you've done, by the way - it looks really good and does a great job of advertising the new X-Files movie as well as the content here about the movie, so well done! :-) --Mulder 21:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, for my personal stylesheet, I'll probably just use the old monobook one! :-) That's what I've done on Memory Alpha, too, as my personal opinion of wikia's new "universal" stylesheet is that it's complete and utter crap!! Obviously, no reflection on you or your team, personally, nor on the very helpful ways you've improved this site - I just don't like the look of the skin at all and respect that your orders to implement it have probably come from "above"! Due to my detesting of the new style, though, I wanted to make it as good as we could make it (ideally, so that both I, your team and possibly other users) would all find it acceptable. My comment that your color for the links made them disappear into the background was also echoed on my user talk page by Geek Mythology, so are you sure you guys are viewing this site at the correct brightness/contrast and so forth? I've asked Geek Mythology to message you if he has any more comments, as I do not believe you should just be working with only me but with the community in general (there actually is one, even if it is small)! --Mulder 00:16, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Update: the new style has definitely grown on me, but certain things could definitely be improved. Is there a reason why the gaps between horizontally arranged images are bigger on monaco than on monobook or why, in the "editing" facility, the background now stretches to almost fill the entire page, but not quite? Also, the background still has slightly too much of a greenish tint but I'm finding its lighter tone is better than the darker one used here when monobook was in effect. I'd prefer it if the unavailable links were darkened in color so they'd look more red than slightly pink and there should be a difference between those unavailable links that have been visited and those that haven't. In "preferences", the smallest text is in light grey and can hardly be seen over the small sections of darker grey background, so this could also be changed! All in all, though, better than I initially thought it was and I've even started to prefer it over the monobook one I created - sorry if I underestimated you, you've impressed me! :-) --Mulder 21:43, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Re:DVD/Blu-Ray Release Hi. Long time, no see! Your recent additions are GREAT - I love them! :-) The only links in wikipedia I've made to this site are to pages here that are at least full of info and reasonably complete - such as the articles Baby William, Marita Covarrubias and Cigarette Smoking Man. I initially didn't see much point in adding a link if there's not much info on this wiki to be found, but you've awakened me to the possibility that doing so might hopefully attract new users... which can only be a good thing! :-) --Mulder 02:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC)